The pathways responsible for regulating mitosis and migration and for transducing environmental stress signals in cells have not been fully described. Such proteins can be manipulated, for example, to protect cells against stress due to disease or environmental conditions and to treat disorders involving alterations in mitosis or migration, such as neoplasia. Thus, there is a need in the art for the identification of proteins which are involved in these pathways.